Pendrix
Pendrix Second of three major land masses within Fel, Pendrix is the largest of all regions. Winding mountain systems flank the populated hills. Verdant climates, which shower High Road with growth, are attributed to the endless sea of fire. Pendrix is mostly associated with the Living forest which covered more than half of the continent until recent years, which it has been reduced back to its lowlands. Human integration during the modern age has caused massive deforestation in the east. The native Halfling population hammer the gap between Humans and Elves; the Dwarves have mostly migrated to Siga; Dn'x in the east, meanwhile, has been dominated by the Half Elven- Half Human Archmage Zia Obsol. Tensions are taken to A'tok, the holy city of the A'feti, a place notoriously lacking laws against slavery of any person. Notably, the Black Isle region is inhabited by a sphynx master arcanist. Other Island fortresses include Star Island of the Diviner Archmage, and nearby, the Islands of the Emperor. Geography Second Largest after Pendant, Pendrix has four major cultural zones; The Vital Forest being the most well known, is considered the largest living "organism" on Fel, and a source of all life. Recent expansion into the heartland of Pendrix has caused a shrinkage of the wood line near the Vitali Marshland, as well as near River's Crossing. These locations are more recently home to wayward nomads, such as neo-druids who shun civilization and war, or revile the ways of the Elves. The forest home of the original Elven kings is hidden somewhere down river within the Vitali trees, but its location is a secret guarded from outsiders for centuries. Regions * Nations Vision Coast Vision Coast is named for the Diviner Magi who have ruled the lands since the Second Age began.The Floating site that houses the secretive Diviner's school, The Veiled Divide, has always been a contested island in the Serpent Sea. However, the main lands of the V.C. are expansive and wild. Guild rule prevails throughout most of the civilization, headed by the most illustrious brewing and distilling guilds. Affluent as they are, the Guilds have become notorious for their often dangerous market manipulations. Val'Ach'Mar Once, this expansive land belonged to the Dwarves of the First Age until it was sold to early Human families. The modern nation consists of the three Dwarven regions now united under one flag; Separated by The Mar, a black sand desert; Val Lands, the old name for the Ash Lands; and the Vitia River which extends from The Mouth of Madness in Hope's Pass. Civil wars cause border disputes, though none can deny that land from the High road, down to the Mar Desert belong to Val'Ach'Mar. Hopes Pass A true melting pot of the races. Human; Elven; Halfling; and Dwarves integrate together in a way unseen almost everywhere else. This is reflected in the breadth of architecture and culture. Adjacent lies the giant forest, the oldest known organism on Fel and home to the Elves. Stretches of open fields sepperate the mainland from a wide peninsular region known to harbor ancient dragons. Twin mountains create the basin which gives its nation its name, Hope, the only thing that cannot be forgotten in those deep forests. Inhabitants Locations * Capitol ** * Locations ** Economy Government